Sailor Moon's Island
by The Dark Witch
Summary: Episode 1: Two on a Raft. This is the episode that started it all, the very first episode! The castaways are marooned on the island. Serena and Rei set sail on a raft to find help. Sailor MoonGilligan's Island Crossover.


**Sailor Moon's Island  
Episode #1, "Two on a Raft"**

  
**This is the episode that started it all, the very first episode! The castaways are marooned on the island. Serena and Rei set sail on a raft to find help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon OR Gilligan's Island. They belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**_September 26, 1964_**

**TEASER**

It was morning. There aground on the beach, we see a weather beaten pleasure boat. If a person took a closer look at the pleasure craft, they would see large jagged holes in its hull.

The lady captain, Rei Hino, was sitting up with a confused expression on her face.

In the external cabin area of the boat, she got up and had a quick look around. There were several other people seen asleep.

As she got to the stern of the boat, she rapped on the foot of her first mate, Serena Tsukino, who was still asleep. While waiting, Rei took the time to survey the beach and the surrounding area.

"Hey Serena," Rei said.

She was answered by a pause.

"Serena!"

Serena heard her name and woke up. Not knowing she was on land, she assumed that her beloved captain has fallen overboard and reacts.

"Oh my gosh! Captain overboard!" She got up and decided to save the captain. "I'll save you captain!!"

Serena jumped off the rear of the boat, thinking she was diving into the ocean, but she hit the sandy beach instead.

Serena laid face down in the sand. She raised her head enough to spit out the sand and see the captain kneeling next to her.

"Serena, the Millennium's been beached!"

"Beached!? When the storm was over and it was calm you said we'd be home in no time!" Serena whined.

"It may take longer."

"But when the passengers wake up and want to get off at the marina, what are you gonna tell'em?"

"I'll think of something," said Rei.

"How are we gonna get home!?" Serena took a closer look at the boat with jagged holes. She was shocked and amazed at what she saw. "Look at those holes!"

The captain, hearing enough whining from Serena, gave her a dirty look.

"No captain, I'm very happy to be here. I'm so happy I could kiss the ground!" Serena does just that and kisses the beach. She got a mouth full of sand in the process.

"This island tastes terrible."

_**1 day later**_

All the passengers and crew of the Millennium have been wakened and are now seated on various items listening to the radio. They listened intently as a news report discusses their fate.

**RADIO ANNOUNCER:** "...AND THERE IS STILL NO WORD ON THE FATE OF THE PASSENGERS AND CREW WHO WERE ABOARD THE SMALL SIGHT SEEING BOAT, THE S. MILLENNIUM, WHEN SHE SAILED LAST TUESDAY FROM HONOLULU HARBOR FOR A THREE HOUR ISLAND CRUISE."

As all the passengers and crew were listening to the radio, Serena was outside, fishing at the ocean's edge.

**RADIO ANNOUNCER:** "THE CREW CONSISTED OF A YOUNG FIRST MATE NAMED SERENA TSUKINO..., HER CAPTAIN, REI HINO, IS A YOUNG SALT IN THESE WATERS. THE PASSENGER LIST INCLUDED ONE OF THE WORLDS WEALTHIEST WOMEN, BILLIONAIRE MICHELLE KAIOU AND HER SOCIALLY PROMINENT FRIEND, THE INTERNATIONAL HOSTESS, AMARA TENOU."

"ALSO ABOARD THE MISSING BOAT WERE MISS LITA KINO AND MISS MINA AINO OF HOLLYWOOD. LITA IS AN ATTRACTIVE YOUNG BRUNETTE, WHO IS THE CHEIF AND OWNER OF A FAMOUS RESTRARUNT. GLAMOROUS MINA, ACCORDING TO FRIENDS, BOARDED THE BOAT AFTER A NIGHT CLUB SINGING ENGAGEMENT STILL WEARING THE EVENING DRESS FROM HER LAST PERFORMANCE."

"THE FINAL MEMBER OF THE MISSING GROUP IS DOCTOR AMY MIZUNO, M. D., AND WELL KNOWN COMPUTER SCIENTIST."

"HOPE FOR THEIR SURVIVAL GROWS DIM. NOW THE LATEST FROM WALL STREET, TODAY THE DOW JONES INDUSTRIAL AVERAGE..."

Amy reached over and turned off the radio which prompted Amara to get upset.

"Don't shut that off! That's the best part! I mean really!"

**END OF TEASER**

* * *

**Hehe...So how do you like it, so far? Please review!**


End file.
